


Precious Gifts

by mysticsushi



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticsushi/pseuds/mysticsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander get's a birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I basically ignored what happened at the very end of season 4 of Angel, because it worked better for the story.

Thwap, thwap. Thwap. Thwap, thwap.

The sound of flesh hitting padded plastic filled the basement of the Hyperion, otherwise known as Angel Investiagtions’ training room. Xander watched as Andrew attacked the punching bag with a single-minded intensity, critical of the technique and force the man was using. After about twenty minutes, Xander decided it was quitting time.

“Okay, Andrew, that’s enough.”

Andrew stopped punching the bag and slumped against it. After the workout of the past couple hours, he was breathing heavily and obviously exhausted. But not, Xander was pleased to note, as exhausted as he would have been six months ago.

“Good job,” Xander said as Andrew stumbled over.

The blond slid down the wall so he was sitting next to Xander on the floor. “Really? It didn’t feel like I was doing such a good job. My hands don’t hurt nearly as much as they should.”

Xander smiled and pulled one of Andrew’s hands closer so he could undo the tape. “That’s a good sign, trust me. It means you’re getting used to the activity.” Xander released Andrew’s hand and started removing tape from the other. “We’ll be able to step things up pretty soon.’

Surprise and modesty flared in Andrew’s eyes. “Really? Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m an extraordinary judge of progress, Andrew, and I say you’ve been making excellent progress. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Th-thanks. That means a lot, especially from you.” Andrew’s face flushed with embarrassment, and they both fell silent.

It had taken Anya’s death to bring the two men together. Andrew blamed himself for her death, and when he was officially no longer a hostage he decided to stick around and watch after Xander for Anya. Xander blamed himself – more specifically, his complete dismissal of Andrew’s fighting skills. If Andrew had been able to *really* defend himself, then perhaps Anya wouldn’t have died saving him. When it became clear that Andrew wasn’t leaving, Xander took it upon himself to train the other man.

Feeling awkward, Andrew cleared his throat and changed the subject. “So, anything big planned for tomorrow?” he asked. “It’s not everyday you turn 24.”

“Especially considering the life I lead,” Xander said. “All I know is that I’m to keep tomorrow clear and relax. Angel wants to surprise me.”

“Oh, that’s so romantic,” Andrew said, clutching his hands to his heart.

Xander smiled. “Yeah, you’ve got to give him points for effort.”

“Maybe he’ll take you on a carriage ride through the park, which will end at a candle-lit picnic.”

“At night, in L.A.? It’s a nice thought, but not very practical or safe. I think he’s planning a nice, quiet night here, since we don’t get enough time alone.”

Andrew wrinkled his nose. “Well, you better get some sort of romantic dinner.”

Chuckling, Xander stood. “I’ll be sure to let him know how you feel.” He held out a hand. “Come on, let’s get upstairs. You need a shower.”

“I don’t smell that bad,” Andrew said as he accept Xander’s help and pulled himself up. He turned his head so his nose was close to his shoulder and took a sniff. Immediately, he made a face. “Okay, maybe I do.”

As they walked upstairs, Xander found himself thinking back to shortly after he had arrived at the Hyperion, when he began a relationship with Angel. Both had been mourning lost loves and found comfort in mourning together. It didn’t take long for that comfort to turn into something more, though it did take a little longer for both men to admit that something was love.

When they entered the lobby, Xander immediately looked for Angel. The vampire was walking to stand behind the check-in desk with the mail in his hand. Xander waved to Andrew, who headed to his room to clean up, and walked quietly across the lobby. Angel looked up and smiled as Xander came to stop next to him. Holding the mail in one hand, he placed his other arm around Xander’s shoulders and leaned down for a kiss.

“How’s the training going?” Angel asked when he pulled away.

“Pretty good,” Xander said. “Andrew’s discouraged, I think, but he’s making progress. More then he gives himself credit for.”

Angel turned back to sorting the mail. “You’re doing a good job with him. I’m proud of you.”

Xander blushed. “Well, I helped train an army of teenage girls. Compared to that, training one young man isn’t all that difficult.” He paused. “But thanks.”

There was a moment of silence, in which Xander moved closer to Angel and revealed in the closeness. He watched as the vampire moved envelopes into different piles. It seemed most of the mail was bills and junk mail, but just before he got disinterested enough to wander away, an official-looking envelope with his name on it caught his eye.

Straightening up, he took the envelope from Angel and carefully opened it. He scanned the letter, then walked to the telephone, picked up the receiver, and dialed.

“Hi, can I speak to Stephen Booth, please?” Xander said. “Thanks.”

When it was obvious Xander was on hold, Angel, who had followed him to the phone, spoke up. “What’s going on, Xan?”

Xander lifted the piece of paper. “This is a letter from a lawyer telling me I’m named in Grandmother Harris’ will. But she died ten years ago; the will was already settled. I want to know what’s going on.”

Instead of responding, Angel leaned against the counter and read the letter Xander was holding. He had never before been in a position to deal with a will, so he didn’t want to offer the mortal any advice.

“Yes, Mr. Booth?” Xander said, becoming more alert. “This is Alexander Harris. I received a letter from you about my grandmother’s will. … Well, there must be some mistake. She died ten years ago. … It hasn’t been settled? Does my father know about this? … Well, all right, I suppose. Eleven a.m. is fine. … I look forward to meeting you, too. Good-bye.”

Xander hung up the phone and stood there, looking at it with a puzzled expression on his face. Straightening up, Angel moved so he could place a hand on Xander’s shoulder.

“What did the lawyer say?” Angel asked.

With visible effort, Xander dragged his gaze away from the telephone and looked at Angel. “He said her will hasn’t been settled, and that it involves me. I’m going to his office tomorrow morning to straighten everything out.”

“Correction,” Angel said. “*We’re* going to his office to straighten everything out.” When it looked like Xander was going to protest, he placed his hand against the mortal’s mouth. “I’m not going to let you face this by yourself.”

Rolling his eyes, Xander waved the letter in the air. “It doesn’t say Wolfram and Hart anywhere on this letter, Angel. I think I’ll be able to handle it on my own.”

“I’ve learned over the past few years that you can never be to careful, especially where lawyers are concerned. I’m going with you, and that’s final.” Angel crossed his arms and looked hard at Xander, daring him to argue.

Xander knew he should have been upset at Angel’s behavior. They had had fights before about the vampire’s commandeering and controlling ways, and no doubt would in the future. But at that point, Xander couldn’t help but be touched by Angel’s concern.

“All right, all right, come along and play the protective boyfriend,” he said, holding up his hands in supplication. “I’m not going to stop you.”

The look on Angel’s face softened, and he reached out to pull Xander to him. “I’m just trying to look out for you. I don’t want to you be hurt, physically or emotionally.”

“I know. That’s why you’re not getting yelled at for ordering me around.”

Angel had the grace to look sheepish, so Xander took pity and bestowed him with a kiss. Despite his protests, he was glad he wouldn’t be going to the lawyer’s office alone. It may have all been innocent, but the suddenness of the letter left Xander feeling weird. Having along a boyfriend for emotional and moral support who could also throw a man through a wall would go a long way to assure Xander’s peace of mind.

**********  
The next morning, both men were at the lawyer’s office and not happy to be up and about so early. True, 11 a.m. wasn’t insanely early, but for two beings that kept vampire hours, it was much earlier then they liked to be up. If this was some evil plot, Xander was determined to make those responsible pay for keeping him from sleeping in on his birthday.

“Mr. Harris?” Xander looked up from a magazine to see a middle-aged, balding man in an expensive-looking suit standing in a doorway. “Hi, I’m Steven Booth.”

Xander stood and shook the lawyer’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Booth. This is my boyfriend, Angel,” he added, motioning to the vampire.

Steven’s eyebrows rose slightly, obviously somewhat thrown by the information, but tactfully shook Angel’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Angel. Why don’t you come into my office.” He stepped aside to let the two walk through the door. “Would either of you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, water …”

“No, thank you, we’re fine,” Xander said. “I’d really like to get on with this.”

“Certainly.” Steven closed the office door and motioned to a pair of chairs in front of his desk. “Please, have a seat.” He waited until they sat before he sat down in his desk chair.

“You probably don’t remember, Mr. Harris, but I am the executor of Sophia Harris – your grandmother’s – will. Contrary to what you and your parents believe, not everything was settled when I read the will ten years ago. Mrs. Harris specifically instructed that this be left out of the initial reading and be presented to you on your twenty-fourth birthday.”

“I-I don’t understand,” Xander said.

Steven smiled lightly. “I imagine this would be quite confusing. I have a letter from your grandmother that she wanted me to read you. If I may?” When Xander nodded, the lawyer picked a sheet of paper off of his desk.

“‘Dear Alexander: I’m sure this has come as quite a surprise for you. By now, you’ve probably moved out on your own and begun a new life. No doubt, you’re wondering why the lawyer is going on about someone who’s been dead for a while.

“‘The answer is quite simple. You are my only grandchild, and a treasure to me even beyond that. When I found out I had cancer, I realized I wasn’t going to be around for you in the future. I wanted you to have something to remember me by, but you were young and I couldn’t guarantee anything I left you would actually get to you.

“‘So I arranged with Mr. Booth to leave something in trust with him until you were of an age to be on your own, at which time he would find you and give it to you. I leave you the most valuable thing I own – the engagement ring your grandfather gave me.’”

Steven paused to slide a small, black jewelry box across the desk to Xander, who opened to the box to look at the ring. It had a gold band and an arrangement of pearls and diamonds. Xander wasn’t an expert in precious stones or jewelry, but it looked very valuable to him, in more ways then one.

When Xander looked up from the ring, Steven continued reading. “‘Your grandfather proposed to me when I was twenty-four, which is why I chose your twenty-fourth birthday to give you the ring. I know the ring is feminine, but you can give it to your lady love when you meet her, if you haven’t met her already.’” Xander snorted at that comment and looked over at Angel, who was smiling.

“‘My time with your grandfather were the best years of my life, and I want you to have the same happiness I had with him. I hope my symbol for love can be a symbol for you, as well. At the least, it will be way for you to remember me and my love for you in future years when you’re old and gray. I love you, Alexander, and I hope you have a long, wonderful life full of love and happiness.’”

Steven lowered the letter and looked at Xander. “That’s it,” he said quietly.

Xander looked back down at the ring, oblivious to the tears spilling from his eyes. Gently, he caresses the gems with shaky fingertips.

"I was told there wasn't anything of hers for me to have," he whispered. "I never thought to question that. And now, I have this . . ."

Angel reached over and placed a hand on Xander's arm, squeezing it slightly in a show of support. "It's quite a birthday present."

Xander was silent for a moment as he continued to stare at the ring. Then he looked up and saw the lawyer watching them.

"Thank you, Mr. Booth," Xander said. "I appreciate you doing this for my grandmother, and for me."

Steven smiled kindly. "It was my pleasure. Sophia was a wonderful woman." He held out an envelope. "I assume you'd like to have the letter."

"Yes, thank you." Xander stood so he could take the envelope, then shook Steven's hand. "Again, thank you."

Angel and Xander said goodbye, left the office, and headed to the parking garage. Once inside their car, Xander opened the box to look at the ring again.

"I need to get a chain to put this on, a nice one," Xander said, almost absently. "That way I can keep it close."

"And here I thought you'd be giving it to your lady love," Angel said, chuckling.

Xander snorted. "Unless you're planning on removing your dick, I'm thinking no." After one last look, he closed and put away the box. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, we're not removing my dick, that's for sure." Grinning, Angel caught the hand that came flying at him and kissed the palm. "Just head back to the hotel for now. We're just going to kick back and relax. The real festivities will begin tonight."

Something in that made Xander's spider-sense tingle. "You haven't been talking to Andrew about this, have you?"

Angel blinked, very slowly, and released Xander's hand. "No."

"Mmm-hmm," Xander vocalized, clearly unconvinced. "Get under your blanket, so we can get home. Then we'll see what's going to happen to your dick."


End file.
